jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ang'tora
Ang'tora "I will not fight friends over past mistakes." Ang'tora was a Na'vi living in the Time of Great Sorrows, when a mistake between the Tipani and Omaticaya clans ultimately caused war between all the clans, a great many years before the humans and Avatars came to Pandora. Appearance and Equipment Ang'tora was one of the few green-eyed Na'vi. She was exceptionally thin, even within the context of her species. She wore necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry of Riti bones. Her clothing was made from the orange leaves of the Loreyu plant. Her Queue was pulled back and held in place by a vine, other than a few loose strands hanging around her face. She had a belt of Yarek skin with several pouches on it, for holding weaponry, berries, and whatever else needed carrying. Her favored weapon was a wooden handle with a Palulukan fang attached to it, functioning as a knife. This knife was dipped in the neurotoxin used by Na'vi hunters. She also owned a bow made from the wood of her Kelutrel. (See "Life" for details.) Personality Ang'tora was a solitary, secretive Na'vi. She was very distrusting of strangers, and was still wary of Na'vi she knew. She was a skilled and cunning huntress and warrior, usually taking stealth over all-out attacks. To try and escape from the senseless battles around her, Ang'tora moved away from her Omaticaya Kelutrel to a relatively unpopulated area near the Valley of the Thanators. She did not approve of the idea of war, unless it was over a worthy cause. When she did think it necessary, though, her violent side manifested itself in her enthusiasm for battle. Life Ang'tora led an interesting life, most of it spent as a deserter of sorts. However, she eventually offered her skills as a warrior to her clan, to die in a major battle between the Omaticaya and the Anurai. Deserter When the worst of the fighting began, Ang'tora fled from her life as a top Omaticayan huntress to an area near the Valley of the Thanators, where she spent around a year in solitude. Over this year, she learned many new hunting and defense skills to survive the dangers of her new home. During this time, she also formed Tsahaylu with her Ikran, Tsu'lantre, and built her bow from the wood of her own Kelutrel. Return To Omaticaya One day, Ang'tora encountered a dying Na'vi warrior. Though she knew he could not be saved, she still attended to him in his last hours. He told her of the dire stakes the war had come to, and that the Omaticaya Kelutrel was at risk of capture by the Anurai. Shocked and outraged by this, the green-eyed Na'vi knew it was time she returned to her clan. After she saw to the warrior's proper burial, she mounted Tsu'lantre and flew with all haste to her old Kelutrel to join her comrades in battle. Anurai Battle/ Ang'tora's Last Stand When she arrived at the Omaticaya Kelutrel, Ang'tora was told by the Tsahik that the Anurai were coming quickly and that there was little possibility of stopping many. Unfazed, she took to the skies on Tsu'lantre and rained arrows on the Palulukan and their riders, not worried about whether or not her arrows killed or merely wounded. While she was distracted, however, she was attacked by an Anurai Ikran Makto and fell to the forest floor. On the ground, she and her wounded Ikran fought desperately to save their Kelutrel, managing to defeat three more Palulukan before one delievered the fatal blow. In the end, the Omaticaya won the battle, but there was also much grief for their fallen huntress. To this day she is remembered as one of the greatest heroes of Omaticayan history. Category:Characters